ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardback (Earth-775775)
Hardback is the Super Unitrix's DNA sample of a Carapacian from an unknown planet in Age of the Unitrix. She is the Earth-775775 equivalent of Shellhead. Appearance Harback is a humanoid turtle that stands about 3–4 feet tall. She has a helmet-like shell that covers the most of her head, as well as patches of shell on her elbows and knees. Her eyes are red, and her stomach is a light cream colour. She has three toes on each foot. The unitrix symbol is on her chest. When inside her shell, the shell plates on her arms and legs shield the holes in her main shell where they come from. Her head does not fit inside her shell, instead she hides her neck inside and the armour on her head tightens to protect her face. Her eyes glow red whilst inside her shell. The unitrix symbol is normally hidden beneath the rest of her body whilst this is happenning. Transformation Sequence Extract from The Unitrix Earth, when Ann first used Hardback: "The unitrix disappears from her arm, as her flesh turns to a murky, scaley green colour. Her back grows out into a single flat surface and her clothes begin to disappear, replaced by her new inhuman body. Her stomach and chest also bulks out into a flat surface, this one a cream-like colour with dark grooves across it. Her hair turns to the same dark green scales that form on her back, as it shifts into a helmet shape covering her cheeks. Her face grows into the same murky green as her arms, and her eyes become distorted and crimson. Her nose grows into a snout, and the unitrix reappears in the form of a silver ring on her chest, inside which is a white and black hourglass figure similar to the one on the unitrix as the transformation began. Her scaled arms and knees grow armoured plates at the joints as the transformation completes." Powers and Abilities Hardback's best known power is her ability to retreat insider her indestructible shell. By receiving damage, Hardback can charge counter-attacks. Her two main applications of this are shockwaves and energy beams (typically fired from her eyes). The counter-attack energy is always a deep red. Hardback's powers are not well known of due to the rarity of Carapacians in the society of Earth. Whilst this was a disadvantage to Hardback in early in the series, Ann could use this to her advantage now. Weaknesses Hardback, like all Carapacians, is one of the few possible unitrix aliens largely regarded as 'bad'. This is due to their powers being helpful to no-one, and as a result Carapacians are often mocked. This is because very few people know of a Carapacian's true powers. When not hiding inside her shell, Hardback's limbs and face are vulnerable. Her damage empowerment-related abilities only charge when she is hidden within her shell. History Hardback was first used by Ann in The Unitrix Earth. She was the first alien that Ann's unitrix turned her into, and she was mocked for it. By observing Agent 1835, Ann learnt how to properly use Harback in Centaur of Attention. Appearances Age of the Unitrix *The Unitrix Earth (debut) Trivia *Hardback was the first alien that Ann ever used. **As a result, it is also the first ever alien to be used in the Super Unitrix. *Currently, Ann considers Hardback to be her worst alien. *Hardback was originally designed by Rob through his (now defunct) art service. Thanks man! **Rob's designs of Hardback lack the unitrix symbol. That's my fault, I forgot to mention it when making the request. Gallery Hardback earth 775775.png|Hardback Hardback shell earth 775775.png|Hardback in her shell AaronRequest1.png|original design (credit to rob) AaronRequest2.png|original shell design (credit to rob) Hardbackedit.png|Rob's design, with added unitrix Hardback.png|Hardback in CaT's artstyle Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Age of the Unitrix Category:Reptile Aliens Category:Explosion Aliens Category:Short Aliens Category:Weak Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Earth-775775 Category:Heroes